


Nighttime Distractions

by miikasaa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikasaa/pseuds/miikasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako only wanted to stay asleep, but his pregnant wife had other ideas. Fluffy pregnant Korra drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on my tumblr account about a year ago, but I decided to post it here as well. Hope you enjoy!

"Mako."

The firebender let out a low groan, shoving his face into his pillow, hoping that if he ignored the voice that it would just go away. He’d be able to sleep longer than a few hours, wake up in a timely fashion, and enjoy work in the morning.

A sharp elbow connected with his shoulder. Not hard enough to really hurt, but not gentle enough to disregard either. He could feel consciousness coming back, as much as he tried to fight it.

Another whisper, “Mako, please.”  
Mako finally opened his eyes, blinking as Korra’s face filled his immediate vision. He reached a hand up, brushing her loose hair away from her eyes. “Are you alright?” he asked, voice thick with sleep.

She nodded, but bit her lip soon after and began moving around on the bed, as if she were trying to find a position she could sleep in. She turned onto her side, her back, away from him, but eventually found herself facing him again. But she wasn’t done. Wriggling around, Korra tried to nuzzle her head into her pillow, but gave up and nearly squished her face into his shoulder.

"Did you wake me up just to try and get comfortable again?" Mako asked, running a hand up and down her arm.

Lately it had been hard for the Avatar to sleep. She’d go to bed late, and wake up early, trying to stay far away from the bed. At first the firebender hadn’t understood why, but when she explained it he understood right away.

Pregnancy was really taking its toll on Korra.

Mako could feel her smile against his shoulder. “Maybe. But she’s kicking. She woke me up.”

"So you returned the favor?" Mako asked, grinning despite himself.

"Maybe."

The firebender continued to run his fingers over Korra’s arm, reaching down to her wrist and then back up to her shoulder, and she let out a hum of pleasure.

A thought occurred to him. “How are you so sure it’s a she?”

"Avatar intuition," came her immediate answer.

Mako snorted. “Whatever you say, Kor.”

She let out a laugh, nuzzling even farther into his chest. “Now hush,” she murmured, kissing his neck. “I’m trying to sleep.”

"So was I."

Korra bit his neck, earning a soft laugh from her husband. “I’m sleeping.”

Mako kissed the top of her head, stilling his hand at her elbow, “I love you, Korra.”

"I love you, too," she said around a yawn, her voice growing quieter.

Korra may have a difficult time getting to sleep, and Mako certainly faced her wrath during the day when she was grumpy, but the nights when she was comfortable were different, the mornings even better.

And before long he was lulled back to sleep by her steady breathing, and the warmth of a life growing between them.


End file.
